This is a prospective randomized, unblinded, parallel group, multicentered study designed to determine the safety and satisfactory operation of the dynamic cardiomyoplasty operation and stimulation system, as well as to study its effectiveness in improving the functional status and quality of patients with end-stage congestive heart failure. The system and operation will be considered safe if mortality and morbidity in the treatment group are no worse than in the control group, and the procedure will be considered effective if maximal and submaximal exercise improvement, quality of life, and New York Heart Association functional class are greater than a control group (standard medical treatment) outcomes.